


Hey! I was gonna eat that!

by Seawitchkaraoke



Series: Running from the Roses [4]
Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: (though her being ace doesn't come up), (zircon is ace too probably though I haven't entirely decided yet), ?I guess?, Asexual August Torquill, Asexual Character, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, Tumblr Prompt, does this qualify as fluff, promptfill, so is august but she won't admit it, this is really just them bickering and being cute, zircon is messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seawitchkaraoke/pseuds/Seawitchkaraoke
Summary: Zircon and August hang out, August complains about their messy room. As if she's really any better
Relationships: August Torquill/Original Character(s), August/Zircon (OC)
Series: Running from the Roses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943515
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hey! I was gonna eat that!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greywardenblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/gifts).



> Promptfill for "Hey I was gonna eat that" for August/Zircon (yeah I have the best friends, they send me prompts for my own OCs! Thanks Alex!)

"Do you like... Know what the word cleanliness means?" Asked August, looking around the room. They were in the attic of one of the UC Berkeley buildings which served as Zircon's home when they weren't at the court of cats.

Zircon gasped in pretend offense: "I'm a cat, I'll have you know we invented cleanliness"

"so why does your room look like that?", There were clothes and papers and a lot of random stuff, marbles and badges, coins and pretty rocks strewn everywhere.

"cleaniless isn't the same as order. Also I've seen your room, it's not like it's any better"

August grinned, "yeah but that's totally Raysels fault"

Zircon looked at her, unconvinced "Really."

She smiled innocently up at them. She was lying on the couch, her legs dangling over the side, her head in Zircon's lap, "yes really! Plus we don't have old food lying around" she picked a packet of old chips from the floor and dangled it in Zircon's face. "Where's your garbage can?"

"Hey!", Zircon snatched the bag from her hand, "I was gonna eat that!"

August sat up and looked at them seriously: "if you eat those I'm not gonna kiss you until you've brushed your teeth at least like ten times"

Zircon looked at her for a moment, estimating how serious she was. Then they balled the bag up and threw it over their shoulder, sending it falling safely into the garbage can, "yeet" they said, deadpan.

August laughed and leaned forward meeting them in a kiss that tasted of peppermind and burning walnut wood and not at all of old, too salty, potatoe chips.

Thank grandpa, for that.


End file.
